The problems associated with simultaneous and continuous data readout from a large number of data channels is common in modern industrial, engineering, or scientific installations, test setups, or continuous monitoring systems requiring prompt readout and collection of a large number of analog data readings from various detectors, monitors, and probes of different types (sensors). Many of such sensors provide, via their corresponding front-end electronics devices, electrical current (or Voltage) outputs, that need to be directed to current (or Voltage) meters, or current-, or Voltage-Amplitude-to-Digital Converters (ADCs), etc., in which the input signal levels are digitized and stored in the on-board memory of the ADC. A system capable of reading all the data acquisition systems into an on-line computer system for analyzing and utilizing of the measured data, and storing it in the archives is then used. In any case where the number of channels is large, the intermediate computer stations may need to specifically handle the ADC operation, and to provide the data flow to the main data acquisition system computer.
In many circumstances, due to radiation, temperature, humidity, or other environmental conditions, or due to limited access requirements, it is desirable to have the ADC stations and the control computers distant from the sensors. In such arrangements, there is a need for a large number of separate electric cables, or other means, to connect multiple sensors with the ADC inputs. Often such long cables become the source of undesirable extra noise and distortion in the data. Sometimes space limitations create difficulties in the use of such cables.
There thus remains a need for systems for the conversion and acquisition of signals from multiple sensors in systems using multiple amplitude to digital converters without the need for the installation of extended cabling that can introduce undesirable noise or distortion into transmitted data signals.